Knock Knock
by can-i-go-back-now
Summary: Sonic cheats on Amy and finds that Shadow has taken the 13-year-olds heart. Sonic feels terrible, and tries to do everything in his power, even turning to violence, just to prove he's sorry, but Amy just can't except his apology. ShadowxAmy, SonicxSally, KnucklesxRouge. If you don't appreciate foul language, do not read!
1. Chapter 1

A thirteen year old Amy skipped outside to meet her boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog. She skipped happily, her short, pleated red and black plaid skirt bouncing as her red blazer almost fell off, revealing her plain white button-up blouse. In her hands she held a glass container with a fresh made chillidog from her 7th period Home Ec. class. She skipped around a corner humming to herself, stopping to a brisk walk and stopped singing altogether. Amy walked another five feet, twenty feet from the gym behind her. Another five feet in front of her stood Sonic, talking to a squirrel with maroon hair, baby blue eyes, blazer, boots, white blouse, and sky blue and black plaid pleated skirt known as Sally. Amy walked ahead, not really caring that he was talking to her. Until she saw them move closer. She stooped behind a thick tree trunk beside her, intently watching the conversation ten feet away from her.  
"Sal, I really don't feel right about this. I mean, I haven't even kissed Amy!" Sonic said, his voice barely going through puberty. Sally held his face in his hands.  
"Yet, you DID feel right about two-timing her with me." Sally said quietly. Sonic sighed and looked at her. He held her chin, and ever so slowly, gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Amy gasped as a tear rolled from her emerald eye, down her red muzzle, and onto her white blouse, the tear exploding in a wet heart shape. Amy bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. But how could she if she was just cheated on at only thirteen? She got up, and completely forgot about the glass container with the chillidog as she dropped it when Sally hugged Sonic. The container shattered in a million sparkly pieces, as Amy's heart did the same. She ran, crying into the gym.

Sonic heard a crash when Sally hugged him. He removed himself from her as he investigated. He found a still warm chillidog lying amidst broken glass. A sky blue piece of paper fluttered down and landed perfectly on the ruined food lying perfect on the concrete. Sonic picked it up and read the black ink letter.

_Sonikku!  
I just wanted to say that it's our six-moth anniversary since you asked me out on that good day before school started. Boy, was I excited. I wanted to give you this chillidog I just made in Home Ec., and to say I have a surprise waiting in the gym for you! Right now, I've set this down for you to find so come to the gym and get ready to be surprised!_

Love,  
Amy Rose

Sonic dropped the note as a feeling of guilt and depression washed over him. Amy had seen him and now, she was destined to be heartbroken. Sonic grabbed Sally's hand and headed to the gym, feeling like he had been hit by a truck carrying guilt.

Amy ran in the gym, rarely used mascara created black trails on her face. Shadow, smiling, looked up to see her crying. He dropped the sound equipment he had been setting up and walked cautiously to Amy. She looked at him and sniffed, her little black nose moving quickly, her peachy lips quivering, on the verge of tears again.  
"Forget the equipment. Sonic has been cheating on me." Amy said quietly. Shadow took a step and hugged her. She leaned into him, sinking in his chest, silent tears ruining her rosy face. Shadow looked at Amy in his arms, silently breaking down as her heart was doing the same. He breathed in her vanilla chocolate scent and pulled away.  
"Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise." Shadow said quietly, his voice a little deep. Amy sniffled and sat on the bleachers, head in her arms. Shadow picked up a microphone and began to sing to the distressed and heartbroken hedgehog before him.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair,  
Falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her everyday_

Sonic pushed the heavy doors open silently, walking slowly in the gym. He crouched behind bleachers, Sally beside him. In the center of the gym, Shadow stood, singing to an unknown figure crying softly in her blazer. Sonic had crawled from the bleachers against the wall to sit on the top, hidden in the dim lights. He watched shadow finish singing and gasped quietly as Amy ran in his arms. Sonic felt something inside that felt terrible. His chest hurt, and his eyes and nose stung as his emotions overwhelmed him. He had hurt someone innocent and fragile, and now his insides were churning and his heart was breaking as he dealt with the guilt that laid out before him. He watched closely as Amy grabbed the microphone. She turned from Shadow and sang to the empty bleachers, unaware Sonic was watching and listening.

_Once upon a time,  
A few mistakes ago,  
I was in your sights,  
You got me alone_

Sonic listened as Amy sang "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. He felt as if Amy knew she was directing the song right at him, and watched as she kissed Shadow's cheek and wrapped his black blazer around herself, and listened to their conversation as Amy got ready to leave the school to walk home.  
"You sure I don't have to walk you home?" Shadow asked. Amy laughed half-heartedly.  
"I'm okay, but if you do come by, I'll be in my room." Amy said as she walked out. Shadow looked after her. Sonic seemed confused. Amy's father hated any boys who dared come to her house. But Shadow could come over anytime? That was weird to Sonic. He stepped down from the bleachers as a growl made his ears twitch. He saw Shadow looking straight at him as he walked to the other side of the gym.  
"Hurt her again, and you won't be able to feel pain." Shadow said, his back towards him as he picked up sound equipment. Sonic quickly left.

Amy walked as she felt raindrops halfway home. Tears escaped her eyes as she now ran, running away from her broken heart that seemed to follow no matter how happy someone made it. Pieces of her heart ran to her mind, filling her head with thoughts about forgiveness for Sonic. Amy pushed them away as she pushed open her front door, wet from the rain. Her mother looked up from the kitchen. Redessa Rose, known as Red Rose, watched her daughter run in the living room towards a big black armchair where her husband Thorn Rose was sitting. Amy flung herself in the large hedgehog as the white hedgehog looked at his distressed daughter. He growled then gently calmed Amy. She sat up, her black tear stained face frowning softly at her father.  
"I just don't know what to think anymore." Amy said, before she walked to her room. Amy flicked on the light, and her ceiling light lit up, while multicolored paint splatters on the black walls did too. She changed in some sweats to fight the January coolness. She sat on her bed, a large rectangle shaped hole in the wall, a large window in it and a mattress resting in the wall also, purple and black comforter and pillows on her bed. She flopped on, and began listening to music as she brooded. She got tired of brooding over Sonic so she hopped in the kitchen, grabbed a Vanilla Coke and some Pringles and went back in her room. An hour later at seven, Shadow walked in her front door where her mother was in the kitchen again, preparing dinner.  
"Hello, Red Rose, I'm here for Amy." Shadow said as he gently hugged Amy's mother who hugged him first. He set his book bag down beside the door and picked a Red Bull out the fridge before walking to the living room. He held the drink over the chair and a white arm grabbed it.  
"Shadow, I assume you are here for Amy?" Her father asked.  
"Yeah Thorn, I kinda wanna cheer up Rose. Sonic cheated on her. But I got it covered." Shadow said.  
"Violence is never the answer Shadow!" Amy's mother yelled from the kitchen. Shadow snorted as he stood in front of the chair.  
"Women." he and Thorn said. Shadow walked upstairs to Amy's room where she was sipping her drink and eating her Pringles. Shadow flopped on her bed and Amy leaned into him.  
"You didn't knock dude. What if I was naked?" Amy asked. Shadow shrugged.  
"I do have boobs Shadow!" Amy yelled as she hit said hedgehog with a pillow. He chuckled. He got up and walked out the room.  
"Knock knock." He said. Amy giggled.  
"I'm naked!" She said. Shadow walked in.  
"Unless I see a non-training bra in here, I walk in when I feel like it." Shadow exclaimed as he sat on Amy's bed. Shadow tickled her and she went into a fit of giggles and tickled him back. She was disappointed as Shadow wasn't laughing.  
"Why aren't you laughing?" she asked sadly, pink ears folding down.  
"Because I love your laugh." Shadow said, looking at her. They stared at each other before Amy slapped his arm playfully.  
"Flirt." she said.  
"Play fighting is flirting." Shadow said, pointing at her as he leaned back on the wall on her bed. She pouted.  
"So is complimenting, Sexy Flirt." Amy said, poking his chest.  
"At least I'm sexy." Shadow said as he was hit with a pillow.

It was now 10:00. Shadow sighed and looked at Amy, who was half asleep on the couch against the wall in her room, watching T.V. He got up, and she looked at him.  
"Goodnight, walk safe man." Amy said as she continued to look at the screen. Shadow held up a peace sign and walked out. He noticed a note on the door.

_ Shadow,  
During the tickle fight, I saw you cheering up Amy. I've called your mom and she sent a duffel bag with clothes for Saturday and Sunday and pajamas and essentials like toothbrush and crap. I want you to sleep in Amy's room instead of your guest room because I figured that she really like you. No funny business and you can stay whenever you want after this weekend test._

Night son,  
Thorn.

Shadow showed Amy the note and he walked in the kitchen to find his solid black duffel with the items described in the note. He tugged it upstairs after leaving Amy again.  
"Knock knock." he said quietly, opening the door. Amy was sleeping on the purple couch, and Shadow easily picked up the 13 year old and placed her in her bed. He got out a sleeping bag and put it on the blue carpet beside her bed. He leaned over her, and kissed her forehead.  
"Shadow's there." he said quietly as he slipped in his sleeping bag. Just as he fell asleep, Amy kissed his cheek.  
"I never asked who's there since I have you to stay here." Amy whispered as she climbed in bed. Her parents shut her bedroom door.  
"Flirt." Red said.  
"At least he's a sexy flirt." Thorn said, chuckling at his daughter's friend's cleverness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home is where the heart is

Shadow fully remembered waking and sleeping in Amy's room. However the onyx hedgehog screamed when a pink face popped in his view. She laughed and tickled the off-guard creature and he laughed.  
"Amy, stop, no tickles." Shadow said. He got up and pushed the rosy pink hedgie off of him unsuccessfully. She climbed on his back and she lay there. He sighed heavily and she giggled. Shadow lay on his stomach, arms and legs outstretched.  
"Na na na na" Shadow hummed.  
"Come on!" Amy shouted. Her lips pressed in a fine line and she slowly rolled off Shadow.  
"No, I wanted you to say Batman." Shadow protested. He wasn't much of a gloom and doom guy at 13.  
"We can play _Batman: Arkham Asylum_." Amy suggested.  
"Alright." Shadow agreed. Amy spin dashed at Shadow and he joined her in a spiky black, pink, and red spin dash. They spun downstairs and jumped apart in the kitchen. Amy put Frosted Flakes in two bowls with no milk as Shadow grabbed blueberry muffins. They trotted back upstairs and sat on the couch against the wall. Amy grabbed two controllers from a desk beside the couch and handed one to Shadow. Amy's was pink with black swirls and her name in black with a black rose beside it. Shadow had a black one with a red Gears of War omen, Borderlands symbol, and his name in red, the edge of the letters a cloudy blackish-red. Amy turned on the Xbox and sat back. She put in the _Batman_ disc and let Shadow play first.  
"Dude, you suck at this. _Gears of War_! _Gears of War_!" Amy chanted while she pounded her fists on shadow's hunched over form. He sighed and quit the game. Amy popped in the first Gears of War game and kept chanting and bouncing while it loaded on screen.  
"You really love this don't you?" Shadow inquired the bouncing pink female. She nodded vigorously.  
"You've seen me play. And so have my parents. I am NOT a gamer girl. I am a gamer who intensely loves _Gears of War_ and _Bioshock_ and crap like that." Amy said. Shadow sighed, fearing what would happen next.

"OH MY GODS SHADOW! YOU ARE TERRIBLE AT THIS GAME! THERE IS A FREAKING KANTUS IN FRONT OF YOU AND A GRENADIER BEHIND YOU!" Amy yelled as she blew out an E-hole with a frag grenade. She moved her character, Marcus, to Shadow's, Dom, who desperately needed reviving. Later on, they quit before the battle with RAM because Shadow couldn't take it.  
"How the heck did you ever defeat the Black Arms race man?" Amy asked.  
"A) I had chaos abilities and machine weaponry. B) I had my life on the line. C) I found that damn fourth chaos emerald and I DIDN'T HAVE CRAZY CHICKS TELLING ME WHERE MY ENEMIES WERE!" Shadow roared.  
"Calm down Satan." Amy said. She put away the controllers and got in the shower.

Amy popped out of the bathroom wearing a tight, black long-sleeved shirt with multi-colored dots, a short white skirt, leggings that matched the shirt, and high-top black Converse. She grabbed a white backpack with colorful dots and waited on Shadow while she applied a small amount of mascara. When Shadow came out of the bathroom, she finished adjusting her polka-dot black headband and beamed. Shadow had on a plain red shirt, dark baggy jeans, and his jet skates. He dried hi wet quills that were weighed down by water and arranged them into his original state with his quill gel. He looked at Amy.  
"We are going roller skating and you're going to teach me how, Jet Skates." Amy said, jumping. Her little white skirt bounced as she did, bounding down the stairs with Shadow in tow. Amy waved bye to her parents, and skipped outside. Shadow nodded and waved, promising to keep Amy safe.

"Shadow, how come you know how to skate so easily?" Amy asked. She stood and wobbled as Shadow glided up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He took her hand once she was stable and led her to the rink.  
"Shadow, I'm scared." Amy quietly whispered. She clung to his arm as they stepped out to the rink.  
"Amy relax, now just hold my hand. If you rely on me, we both fall." Shadow said. Amy calmed herself and grabbed Shadow's hand.  
"Okay, the way you want to skate is pushing forward, making a 'V' with your feet." Shadow instructed. Amy reluctantly did so, and she found herself skating slowly. She let go of Shadow and skated on her own before stopping briefly and holding the short wall beside her waist.  
"Alright skaters, we're going to have a couple's skate! So find that someone special and skate the day away today!" A cheery female voice was heard throughout the rink. Some Mobians left, while others found their partners. Amy was skating to leave, when she tripped. She lost all balance and was flailing around. Before she fell, her back landed into someone's chest and his arms were under hers, holding her up. Shadow looked down on her and helped her stand.  
"Uh, wanna skate together?" He asked, looking away from Amy, a small blush creeping on his face.  
"Sure!" Amy beamed. She skated beside Shadow. He gulped and took her hand. Amy looked down at their hands and slightly blushed. She giggled a little when Shadow looked confused at her. She led him to the center of the rink and skated around him in a circle while he stood, watching her. He grinned, and skated beside her, lifting her in front of him. She laughed and held her arms up as she felt like she was flying. Shadow let her down gently. He took her hand again and skated in a circle with her.  
"How are we doing this in roller skates?" Amy asked, amazed at being twirled and held and spun.  
"I've been skating for literally my whole life. Don't question the logic Rose." Shadow said. They slowed to a stop in the center, and Amy looked at him, a soft smile on her face. Shadow looked down and blushed, the music they were skating to beginning to end. Amy held his face in her hands and kissed him. Shadow, slightly taken aback, kissed back. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her thin waist. They slowly broke apart and saw they were alone in the rink, everyone else snapping pictures or recording. Amy looked at them and blushed, hiding herself in Shadow's chest where she could feel his heartbeat. She suddenly felt at peace, at home, anywhere she felt she was comfortable.  
'Home is where the heart is.' Amy told herself. She skated with Shadow to the crowd, holding his hand and waving at everyone. They took off their skates and handed them to the young lady working behind the counter and left. In the January snow that began to fall, Amy looked at the giant blimp with a huge screen that showed the day's events. She gasped as she saw herself and Shadow skating perfectly together, in their own world. Amy watched their first kiss together, and she watched herself hide into Shadow and relax, looking as if she was in complete bliss. All in a day of roller skating. Shadow looked too and smiled at her. She giggled and blushed, watching a snowflake land on Shadow's nose. She leaned closer and blew it off, sending it in a flurry of others. She laughed as Shadow put his jacket on her and walked home in the snow with her, an arm around her waist. Meanwhile, at a nearby chillidog stand, Sonic watched as Shadow walked with Amy.

Sonic wanted to do nothing but apologize to Amy as soon as he saw them kiss on the giant blimp screen. He wanted to do nothing but beg for forgiveness on his knees when he saw Shadow put his jacket on her. He wanted to do nothing but cry when he saw them head home together. He quickly ate his chillidog and sped off, leaving a cold blue streak run through everyone, everything, and his every being.

"So why do you not wear clothes when you have the chance to at school?" Amy asked, smiling.  
"Because some thinks its public nudity or some crap." Shadow answered. Amy snorted.  
"Pffft. Public nudity?! Hahahahahaha!" Amy laughed. Shadow had to stop several times to make sure she was okay. They soon arrived at Amy's house. She walked in and gasped, all laughter and happiness drained from her, like the color drained from her face.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I did. I-I don't know what to do or say except that I was being a total butt to you and I must want you to forgive me!" Sonic said. Amy was flabbergasted. She took a step forward.  
"What are you doing here Sonic?" She asked, venom in her voice.  
"Don't you get it? I figured it out. Home is where the heart is. I wanted to be where your heart is." Sonic desperately said, searching for a sign of forgiveness on Amy's face. He only saw pity. Shadow sat in her father's armchair, and Amy sat in his lap. Sonic sat on the couch in front of them.  
"Sonic, I will always accept your apology, but I will never bring myself to be able to forgive you. My heart belongs with Shadow. So please, leave my house. You can be my friend, but never again will you be my boyfriend." Amy said. She began to get a headache so she went upstairs.  
"God, I'm only thirteen and this happens." She said, walking upstairs. Shadow glared at Sonic.  
"Sonic, this is your first screw up. You shouldn't feel bad unless you killed someone. All you did was break a good girl's heart. All I've done is revenge. Unless you end up like me, suck it up and get the hell out." Shadow said. He got up, and left, leaving Sonic alone. He reluctantly got up and walked outside, right past Amy's parents, who had been by the door, listening. Sonic sped away, feeling nothing but hollow on the inside.

Shadow walked in Amy's room, where she sat on her bed, crying and clutching a pillow to her chest. He sat beside her and hugged her.  
'No matter what the quote says, home is where her heart is in love.' Shadow said to himself.  
"Can we get ice cream?" Amy sniffled, burrowing in his side.  
"Yes, yes we can get ice cream." Shadow said, looking at the small girl beside him, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is it?!

Amy woke up and realized it was Monday. She dragged herself out of bed, put on a white blouse with a black and green plaid tie, black and green plaid skirt, and a black blazer. She wore green high top Converse with black strings. Girls had to wear uniform like clothes, but Amy made it cute by adding headbands and knee-high socks sometimes. Someone knocked on her bedroom door.  
"Who is it?!" Amy called. Her mom walked in, and she handed Amy a pink smoothie. Amy hugged her mother, and put the drink on her desk while gathered a notebook, sketchbook, and a pencil pouch. Her mother left, and Amy was left to find her black tote bag with multi-colored hearts. A knock came at her door again.  
"Who is it?!" Amy called again, sounding a little annoyed. Her father walked in, and hugged her as he handed her lunch.  
"Good morning Daddy." Amy said, kissing her father's cheek. He chuckled and looked at her.  
"Good morning Rosie. I have a meeting later today and your mother has a dinner to go to with the other medical staff. You can ask Shadow to take you home, or walk." Thorn said. He kissed Amy's forehead and ruffled her bangs, and walked out. Amy sighed, hefted her tote over her shoulder, and drank her smoothie. At 7:00, Amy was getting ready to leave for her 15 minute walk to school. School never started till 7:45, and students had to be in school at 7:30. Amy might as well be 15 minutes early. Someone knocked on the front door.  
"WHO IS IT?!" Amy said, frustrated at so many people knocking. Shadow walked in her house.  
"Well, good morning to you too." Shadow said, he walked in the kitchen. Amy jumped on his back.  
"NOT MY POPTARTS!" She yelled. Shadow backed out of the kitchen.  
"Dude, shut up." Shadow said. Amy looked at him.  
"Oh, did someone take Shadow's Chaos?" Amy asked with fake sympathy. Shadow glared at her.  
"Actually, my dad wants to be a butt, and so does my older brother. Also, your dad asked me to take you to my house. Your parents have a business trip to go on your dad was invited to." Shadow said. Amy nodded.  
"Alright Grumps, take me to school." Amy said. Shadow groaned and picked her up. Amy cheered as Shadow took off at lightning speed. Amy laughed and screamed, and Shadow smiled at her. They arrived at school, and Shadow looked at Amy, who was smiling bright at him. Shadow blushed at bit when he realized he was holding Amy, and she giggled at his flushed face. She reached up, and kissed his cheek. Shadow turned an even brighter red and put Amy down and turned away. Amy made him face her.  
"Stop being all blushy blush. I thought you were Shadow the badass." Amy said. Shadow groaned.  
"That's what my dad was talking about. And sometimes, I can't help it." Shadow said.  
"Why not?" Amy said.  
"I dunno, you." Shadow said, looking down. Amy punched his arm.  
"Shut up man, don't nobody wanna hear that crap." Amy said. She linked arms with Shadow and walked in school. They arrived at their first class and took their seats by Knuckles and Rouge. At 14, Rouge was already flirting with Knuckles.  
"Knuckie!" Rouge shouted, hugging Knuckles. He blushed a bit, then looked at her.  
"Bat-girl!" Knuckles said with fake enthusiasm.  
"Oh cheer up Knuckie! Didn't you have a fun weekend?" Rouge asked. Knuckles looked at her.  
"Yesterday was 20 years since my father died. Any fun to you?" Knuckles said harshly. Rouge stopped hugging Knuckles and looked at him, her aqua eyes saying she was sorry for his loss.  
"Knuckles, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Rouge said quietly. Knuckles looked softly at her, purple eyes no longer cold and defending.  
"You really mean it when you're sorry?" Knuckles asked. Rouge kissed his cheek.  
"Of course I do Knuckles." Rouge said. Knuckles turned bright red at her kiss and Rouge giggled. Rouge looked at Amy. She tapped on her shoulder.  
"Who it be?" Amy asked. She turned around to look at Rouge and smiled.  
"Soooo, Saturday, I saw what happened at the roller skating rink on the blimp!" Rouge squealed. Amy blushed.  
"Oh, that, yeah. I also had a visitor at home." Amy whispered. Rouge gave her a 'He-did-not!' look and Amy gave her an 'Oh-yes-he-did!' look back. Rouge shook her head. The teacher walked in, and began calling roll.

"Sonic."  
"Hey."  
"Amy Rose."  
"Present and accounted for!" Amy flashed a peace sign (AN/ SO kawaii ^_^) and she heard Sonic laugh a little and she looked at Shadow. Shadow growled a little, loud enough that Sonic could hear.  
"Shadow the Hedgehog."  
"Here" Shadow raised his hand a little, seeing as the teacher never gave an signs of acknowledging towards him. Amy took his hand and began playing with his gloved hand. She tapped his inhibitor ring, and Shadow flinched. The ring briefly glowed red, and Shadow gripped the desk as the ring flashed. He put his free hand over it, and the flashing stopped. He glared at Amy, who was poking his fingers, one by one.  
"You almost took off my power rings!" Shadow hissed. Amy shrugged and began to resume pulling and poking his fingers.  
"And?" Amy asked. Shadow sighed. He took a piece of paper and wrote on it. He angrily shoved it at Amy.

_ Chaos spear- It could have went straight through a whole mountain  
Chaos Blast- His school would have exploded and everyone but me and you would have died (you had physical contact with me.)  
Chaos Control- We could have switched dimensions, or go back in time  
_  
Amy wrote on the paper.

_You have anger problems_

Shadow sighed.

_That's not the point! Don't ever tap my power rings again!_

The teacher walked up and snatched the note. She read it aloud and looked at Shadow and Amy.  
"So, Miss Rose and Mr. Hedgehog, how is this related to Physical Science?" The teacher asked.  
"Well, these golden rings on my arms contain a lot of power, and decrease the flow that goes throughout my body, similar to how breakers in a circuit panel work with parts of a building, which have to do with electricity, which is what we are studying. Amy observed that I was angry, and being observant helps when you deal with something of great power." Shadow said, looking at the teacher.  
"And tapping these rings unleashes the power?" the teacher skeptically asked. Shadow nodded. The teacher tapped his ring, and it popped off. Shadow's eyes widened as his arm grew red. He turned, and wrapped his free arm around Amy.  
"EVERYONE, GET DOWN! CHAOS..."

The room was engulfed in a blinding red light as Shadow's chaos levels were unleashed.  
"CHAOS...CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted. He let go of Amy, and she dropped to the floor. Shadow's right arm glowed red, and a red beam of light shot out of his hand. Shadow screamed as most of his energy was drained, and he dropped to his knees. It was now painful, and Amy looked up at Shadow. She grabbed the inhibitor ring, and crawled to Shadow. She put it on his wrist, and the beam stopped at once. Shadow slumped to the floor, unconscious. Amy gasped, and looked at her friend, slumped on the floor, not responding to anything. She grabbed Shadow's waist, and managed to hold him bridal style. Everyone gasped.  
"If I can have a two-ton hammer, I can lift an eighty pound hedgehog." Amy said to the class. She nodded and walked out. Amy reached the door. Someone knocked again.  
"Who is it?" Amy said. The principal walked in, and observed strewn papers everywhere, the class shaking on the ground, and a large hole on the wall, a beam of destruction noticeable in the nearby forest.  
"..." the principal was speechless. Amy walked away. Rouge stood up.  
"That's my bitch right there, and her boyfriend!" She cheered, the rest of the class cheered, and the teacher looked stricken at the young hedgie's abilities. He principal grabbed Rouge and walked her outside.

Shadow woke up in the nurse's office, a throbbing pain in his arm. He groaned and sat up, and Amy hugged him.  
"Chaos, Shadow, you scared me!" Amy said. Shadow chuckled. He hugged Amy, and she laughed. Shadow looked at his arm, and it had a faint red glow. Shadow stood, and he walked outside with Amy, heading home. Managing to use chaos again, Shadow chaos controlled him and Amy to his house. Shadow knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?!" His mother called. She opened the door, and looked at her son, his glowing arm, and Amy, smiling brightly. Shadow's father arrived at the door, and witnessed the same scene.  
"Shadow,"  
"Dad, Mom, it was the teacher's fault." Shadow said, walking in. Amy hugged his parents.  
"Shadis! Doomie!" Amy squealed. Amy's parents laughed and Amy skipped inside. A tall, black hedgehog with glowing red eyes stepped in Amy's way. She looked at him and screamed, squeezing the hedgehog in a tight hug. The older hedgehog laughed.  
"Dark!" Amy squealed.  
"Rose!" The hedgehog said. Dark let go of her and whispered in her ear, Shadow staring.  
"Hey, Gloom and Doom over there only talks about you. Annoying, right?" Dark said playfully, Amy slapping his shoulder.  
"Shut up Dark!" Amy said, laughing. She kissed his cheek and walked upstairs with Shadow.

After dinner, Amy and Shadow sat in his room, talking and playing. A knock on Shadow's door was heard, and Amy called out.  
"Who is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shut up!

Sonic walked in Shadow's room. Amy groaned and put her head down.  
"Sonic, what do you want?" She asked, not lifting her head.  
"I want to talk it out." Sonic said, hoping Amy wanted to talk. Shadow stood up, and Amy did so too, Shadow and Sonic at both ends of the room, Amy standing in the middle.  
"Because talking about breaking someone's heart helps." Shadow sneered. Sonic growled.  
"Shut up, faker."  
"Sonic."  
"Sorry Ames."  
"How many times ya gonna say that faker?"  
"As many times as I need too, to get my point across."  
"And? You broke her heart regardless. Apologizing won't help,"  
"What are you?! Her lawyer?!"  
"No, but I do care for her."  
"I just wanna say sorry, but YOU had to go all 'big bro' on us."  
"I wouldn't have to if YOU didn't cheat on her."  
"It was Sally!"  
"Playing the 'Blame Game' are we now?"  
"No, I'm just sorry for what I did, cause it was honestly stupid."  
"Sonic, we all know you are stupid and sorry, you had your chance."  
"Do you and Amy even go out?!"  
"Has she kissed YOU?!"  
"Amy is gonna change her mind."  
"But she won't go back to you."  
"Shut up!"  
"Not until you leave."  
"AAAUGH! WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" Amy yelled. Both hedgehogs were now face to face, Amy the only thing separating them. She raised both her hands, and slapped them both across the face. They fell to floor in pain, holding their faces. Amy grabbed their topmost quills forcefully and yanked them up. She literally dragged them downstairs in the kitchen. She sat Shadow in a chair, and with her now free hand, threw another beside Shadow and threw Sonic in it. Shadow looked at his mother, father, and brother in the kitchen.  
"Mom, Dad-"  
"Shut up. Shuuuuuuuuut up. SHUT UP!" Amy screamed.  
"They can stay. You and Sonic can shut your fucking mouths." Amy said.  
"Shadis, Doom, Dark, excuse my language oncoming."  
"Did you even consider how I felt. You two are fucking bitches fighting over me! What the hell does that prove?! Nothing! It proves you two are worse than two whores fighting. What about me?! Did you notice I was going to cry?! Sonic is still close, and you are two Shadow, but right now, I can't deal with the two of you fighting. Seriously?! I will not speak to either of you until you suck it up, make up, and LEAVE EACH OTHER THE HELL ALONE!" Amy yelled. She was crying now, and she ran upstairs.  
"That is the most badass 13 year old chick ever." Dark said.  
"I'm 13." Shadow said harshly. His brother looked at him.  
"I said chick, not dick." Dark said. He trudged upstairs. Shadow stood up, and threw the chair across the room, breaking it against the wall.  
"Get the fuck out of my house. NOW!" Shadow yelled. Sonic got up and left, a blue trail of light remaining.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Amy yelled from upstairs.

Dark walked in his room and saw a pink figure shaking on his bed. He scooped up the younger hedgehog, and cradled her. Amy cried even harder, and Dark wiped away her tears.  
"I'm sorry I'm in here. I can't go back in there with Shadow, and I don't wanna stay in the guest room or be consoled by your parents. I don't know what to do or say or just anything. Help me Dark." Amy whimpered. Dark held her closer.  
"You can stay in here until you feel ready to talk to Shadow. Just expect some stuff lying around."  
"Oh my god Dark, you look at that crap?!"  
"It's Shadow's."  
"Ew, shut up."  
"Alright, just go get your girl stuff. Keep your toys hidden Rose." Dark said, smirking. Amy shoved him.  
"Daaaaaark, I'm 13. Shut up." Amy said. She hopped off Dark's lap and headed to Shadow's room. She grabbed her stuff, and Shadow looked up.  
"Hell no, rejected bitch." Amy said, walking out. Shadow sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"Dark, tell me a stoooooory." Amy whined. Dark sighed.  
"Ugh, do I have toooooo?" Dark asked.  
"Yeeeees." Amy said.  
"Once upon a time, there was a princess. She was a fair maiden, and was very kind and sweet, like a rose. Bur roses have thorns. The princess had a short temper and got mad one day. Her knight in shining armor had found his damsel in distress while he was courting the princess. The princess cried, until one of her father's knights came to console her. She took a liking to the knight, and never left his side. The unfaithful prince had come back to reclaim the young flower's heart. The knight wouldn't allow it, and a duel was formed. The princess stepped in the way, and stopped them. She refused to talk to the knight and prince, until they could work things out. The knight quit his duties, and the prince never held the throne. The princess talked things over, and she stayed with the knight. She forgave the prince, but he regained her trust and they talked frequently. The princess soon wed the knight, and a new princess was born, along with a new prince." Dark said, finishing his story. Amy stared at him.  
"What?"  
"I'M GONNA HAVE KIDS WITH SHADOW?!" Amy screeched. On the other side of the hall, Shadow sat up in his bed. He then contemplated life with kids. He shuddered and burrowed back in his bed.  
"Ya know, I can't really see my brother getting laid." Dark shrugged.  
"What?!" Amy said. She was disturbed and confused.  
"I especially can't see you and Shadow doing it." Dark thought.  
"SHUT UP DARK!" Amy yelled. She pushed Dark off his bed and snuggled in it.  
"For disturbing me with kids, and SEX, you can sleep in my pretty purple sleeping bag." Amy said. Dark shrugged.  
"Purple is majestic sweetheart." Dark said. Amy turned off the lights and laid in Dark's bed.  
"On second thought, ditch the sleeping bag. I always sleep with Shadow in his bed." Amy said casually. In the darkness, the all black hedgehog smirked.  
"So you slept with Shadow is what I'm hearing." A pillow to the face.  
"Shut up Dark." Amy muttered. Dark chuckled.  
"So its true. Ya know Rose, 13 and prego ain't a good look."  
"Shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document here...

**I realized I haven't been doing disclaimers and shit and indenting, sorry. I can't garuntee going back and finishing the other 4 ahead of this one, it's too much at the moment. Better yet, I will, the readers deserve it. I do not own any of the SEGA characters. Shadis, Dark, Redessa Rose, and Thorn Rose beloong to me!**

Chapter 5: Make up the Break up, the Shake up, and Tape em' up!

Dark woke in the middle of the night. Amy had rolled herself on top of him completely, and she had her nose buried in his silky smooth chest fluff, breathing lightly. She started to mumble in her sleep.  
"Sha-Shadow." She mumbled. She said his name over and over, and Dark smiled a little. He wrapped Amy's arms around his neck, and sat up in his bed. He held Amy like a baby, and tiptoed towards Shadow's room. He opened the door, but stepped back as a chaos spear flew past. Dark stepped in the room and pushed back the covers on his slumbering brother and laid Amy down beside Shadow. She shifted in her sleep, and Dark breathed in quickly. Amy rolled herself on top of him like she did with Dark. Dark chuckled and lazily chaos controlled back in his bed.

Amy woke up, and nuzzled in the chest fluff that currently her face was in. She heard the owner of this fluff move, and felt his small chuckles in his chest. Amy looked up.  
"Dark, get up. I want some breakfast." Amy mumbled. She dropped her head back in the chest fluff. The figure stretched, and Amy notice a red stripe on his arm.  
"How come you have a stripe only Sha-SHADOW?!" Amy was now wide awake. She looked up at Shadow and screamed. Shadow covered his ears and pushed Amy off of his bed. Amy stopped screaming and looked at Shadow.  
"How the fuck did you get in here?!" Shadow asked. Amy sat up on the floor and looked at him.  
"I dunno, I was sleeping with Dark." Amy said. Shadow clenched his fists.  
"DARK!" Shadow yelled. Dark appeared in his doorway.  
"Yes, little brother?" He questioned slyly.  
"You went in my room?!" Shadow growled. Dark nodded.  
"Yeah, you need to get some better defense when someone opens your door. Also, do you not notice that I put your little lady in here with you?" Dark questioned.  
"She's not my lady!" Shadow yelled.  
"Lover, girlfriend, that someone special?" Dark suggested. Shadow growled.  
"NO! SHUT UP AND GET OUT." Shadow yelled. Dark snickered and dodged a chaos spear coming his way. Amy got up.  
"Not you Amy." Shadow said. Amy still walked out.  
"I need to get my clothes, SWEETIE!" Amy snickered. Shadow growled and screamed. He punched the wall, and made a fist sized hole in it. His parents looked through the hole.  
"SHADOW!" His mom yelled. Shadow groaned and put his head in his pillow.

Amy walked down the stairs, Dark and Shadow coming behind her, punching each other. Amy sighed and got some juice, leaning against the counter. She stepped forward as Shadow was walking towards her. Shadow tripped on Dark's foot, and was pushed against Amy, forcing her back against the counter, leaning back as Shadow leaned forward on her. Dark snickered and went to the table, where his mother and father were staring at Shadow and Amy. Amy was blushing madly, and Shadow lost all control as he leaned in and kissed her. Amy's eyes widened, but she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and stood upright. They broke apart to find Shadow's family staring from the table, wide eyed, and Amy's parents in the door, staring with shock also. Amy gasped and removed herself from being that close to Shadow. She put her arms behind her back and stared at her parents. Shadow looked at his family, then Amy's.  
"Amy Rose! You are coming with me right now!" Her father shouted. He walked to Amy, but Shadow stepped in his way.  
"No." He said. Thorn looked at the smaller black hedgehog before him.  
"What?!" Thorn quietly said.  
"If kissing you daughter bothers you, then why did you let me stay in her room?! If kissing your daughter bothers you, then why let me come to her house, be her friend, let her stay at my house? If kissing your daughter bothers you, then why is she my girlfriend?! If kissing your daughter bothers you, then I'll do it again!" Shadow yelled. He turned around and looked at a speechless Amy. He grabbed her hand, pulled her forward, and kissed her. Amy didn't care anymore and kissed him back, embracing him. Shadow smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke apart, and Amy looked at her parents. She walked to the door, and her mother moved. Amy stood outside, holding hands with Shadow, and walked away.

"I have to." Amy said. Shadow made her face him.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I have to make up this break up. I'm going to tape it up, like I did our shake up." Amy said cheerfully. Shadow sighed.  
"Fine." He said.

Amy walked up to a large white house with a blue roof, shutters, and front door. She knocked on the cerulean door, and Sonic, in a pair of sweats and some socks opened it.  
"A-Amy?!" He asked. Amy nodded. Sonic noticed Shadow behind her.  
"Faker." They said to each other. Amy sighed.  
"We gotta talk about this shit." Amy said.  
"Uh, okay." Sonic said, leading them inside.

Amy looked around. The house was large, and furnished nice, not even looking like someone like Sonic lived here. They walked in the kitchen, where a 17 year old Manic stood, and a 15 year old Sonia sat, texting on her phone. They looked up at their little brother, his ex-girlfriend, and her new boyfriend. They groaned.  
"Drama, cease." Manic said, waving his arms.  
"It was her idea." Sonic said.  
"Don't put Amy in this." Shadow warned.  
"Oooh, he's defensive, and cute." Sonia said with a smile.  
"Hey guys, gotta talk things out with this butt-head." Amy said, smiling.  
"Don't go easy on him Rosebud." Manic said, patting her back. Amy looked up at him.  
"Where you going?" Sonic asked.  
"Gonna go see Dark." Manic shrugged.  
"How can I like someone's siblings, but not the actual person?" Shadow sneered, referring to Manic and Sonia.  
"Shut up." Sonic said.

"Sonic, if we keep dwelling on the past, we're never gonna get any closer to being friends. Because believe it or not, I want to be friends with you, but I can't forgive you for what you did. Do you know how much that hurt me?" Amy asked. Sonic sighed and looked down.  
"No, I don't. And if I knew, I wouldn't have done it." Sonic said.  
"Why?" Amy asked. Sonic looked up at her emerald eyes with his.  
"Why, what?" Sonic asked. Amy sighed.  
"Why did you cheat on me?" Amy asked.  
"Honestly, Sally and I started out as friends. We spent time together, but it wasn't much because I would always put you before her. Soon, Sally kinda grew infatuated with everything that had to do with me. Did she like me? She loved me. Did I like her? A little. We would always hug, and she would always kiss my cheek, but I thought it was friend thing. Until she started to urge me to fully kiss her. I always said no, but she would point out that we were classified as 'going out' together. So then I was stuck with one girlfriend who was nice and sweet, who made me chillidogs, and was just perfect. That was you. I was stuck with another girlfriend, who I wanted to be my friend, but couldn't bring myself to break up with her, fearing I would break her heart." Sonic truthfully said. Amy sniffed.  
"But yet mine was broken." Amy said, tears sliding down her face.  
"Amy, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."  
"You could have! Heroes are supposed to be truthful and crap and, and, and, I'm over here with Mr. Neutral. I would have been okay with that, because we could have talked about it wth Sally, because she's a sweet girl! That's why I can't forgive you. Unless you can regain my trust to the point where you like, bring Shadow back from the dead, I can't forgive you for not being truthful with me. I don't care that you cheated on me, but you didn't trust me enough to tell me. The closest thing you'll ever be is a friend." Amy said. With that, she walked out of Sonic's room, and out of his house, after talking and hugging with Sonia and Manic. Amy breathed in and wiped away her tears.  
"You okay?" Shadow asked. Amy kissed his cheek.  
"Yeah, just take me bowling or whatever." Amy said. Shadow smirked and picked her up, skating at his top speed around Station Square, Amy laughing and screaming the whole time.

**Actually, I can't/won't indent. The story is still good, damn, okay?! Rate and review for me please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Will he ever quit?!

Amy walked in her room with Shadow. She flicked on the lights, and her paint splatters on her black walls lit up in different colors. The exhausted 13 year old flopped on her bed, face down. Shadow looked at her.  
"I HATE SCHOOL!" Amy said. She was sick of school, it didn't really matter to her. Amy thought of herself as a crime-fighting, super-heroine teen. Not some nerdy _tween_ stuck doing algebra every Thursday night.  
"Calm down." Shadow was just about as tired as she was. He didn't really accept the fact of doing pointless mind work from a middle-aged, single adult for 8 hours.  
"DO MY HOMEWORK!"  
"You on something, PMS man?"  
"DO IT." Amy said, her voice muffled in her comforter. Shadow sighed and sat at her desk.

-2 hours of intense 8th grade algebra later-

"Thank you Shaddie!" Amy said. Shadow groaned.  
"Whatever." He said.  
"You can spend the night. Tomorrow is Friday." Amy said. Shadow picked his head up from the desk and stood.  
"Fine, but I get Vanilla Coke." He said. Amy said. She jumped on his back.  
"TO THE FRIDGE!" She said. Shadow carried her downstairs.

"What the hell?" Amy asked. In her fridge, a red box tied with gold ribbon shone. She took the cold box out, and opened it. Inside was a Vanilla Coke, chocolate rose, and some churros.  
"Woah, who is this from?" She asked. She read the card. 

_Amy, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I'm gonna say it but, I really love you. -Sonic_

It was from Sonic. It would be from Sonic. Amy choked back tears as she took all of the food out of the box, and smashed the box. She grabbed her Dad's lighter, and burned the pretty, smashed box outside. It pained her deep inside, like a reverse heartbreak, that he would put this much effort into stalking her. Amy didn't know how much more she could take. She took the food in her room and sighed.  
"You okay?" Shadow asked.  
"I'm fine. When will he ever stop?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know. But you got free food." Shadow said. Amy nodded as she munched on a churro.  
"True." She admitted. She handed Shadow one.

Amy and Shadow walked in homeroom, which lasted from 7:30 until 8:30. Amy walked in and saw a small box on her desk. She sighed and opened it. It was a beautiful necklace with a rose pendant. Amy picked up the sparkling jewelry and sniffed. 

_Amy please. I love you. -Sonic_

"I'm only 13 Sonic." She whispered. Shadow wiped away her little tears.  
"It's fine." He said calmly.  
"It's not Shadow! It never will be! When will he ever quit?!" She stomped. Shadow looked at her and reached out a hand. She turned away.  
"I'm really sorry, but I can't deal with boys right now. I am sorry." Amy whispered. Shadow shrugged and walked away, not really hurt. In a way, he understood what it meant to cope. Amy looked at the necklace and considered throwing it away. The candy hedgehog put it down gently back in its box. She sighed and got up. She silently put the box back on Sonic's desk. Sonic looked at her.  
"I'm sorry, I can't take this, even though it was really sweet of you. I'm not ready for love yet." She said. Sonic slumped.  
"Amy I-"  
"Sonic, please." Amy said, walking back to her seat. She sat and drew her knees up, crying in Rouge's comforting hug. She stopped crying and hugged Rouge. Sonic looked at Rouge and she looked at him, sending him a message with her eyes.  
'She can't deal with this. Stop.'  
'I love her Rouge, what else am I supposed to do?!'  
'Leave her alone Sonic, it's hard to fix a broken heart.'  
'Rouge.'  
'Forget it'. Rouge said with her eyes. Sonic looked away.

After finishing her homework, Amy climbed in bed, content with herself. Around lunch, she couldn't take it and she flew into Shadow's arms, crying. They sat on a stone bench outside for some time, Shadow comforting Amy. Amy was almost asleep when she heard singing.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now,  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same,  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down,  
Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name._

Amy looked out of her window. Sonic was there, a guitar in his arms.

"Sonikku!"  
"Ames!"  
"Sonikku, I'm coming down." She said. She climbed onto a branch, and Sonic put down his guitar. Amy slipped and fell from the branch. Sonic gasped and caught her. She looked at him, her hair in her face, making it difficult to see actually. So it was really hard to see Sonic lean in and kiss her. Amy pushed him away, and fell on the ground. She stood up fast.  
"SONIC! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Amy yelled.  
"Ames I-" Sonic started.  
"NO! Sonic stop. When will you ever quit?! I know you love me, but I'm 13! Please, go home."  
"AMY! I'm sorry, but I love you too much." Sonic grabbed her and kissed her again. Amy tried to push him away but she couldn't. Sonic broke away and looked at her. Amy slapped him in the face.  
"Leave." She angrily said. Sonic left, holding his face. Amy sighed as she walked back inside, silently crying.  
"When, when will he ever quit?! Why can't he see that Shadow is here for me. I'm pretty sure the truth is, I am ready for love. But not for Shadow or Sonic to see. SONIC STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy yelled at her mirror. She sighed and went back to bed.


End file.
